<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make a Wish by Blucherry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557125">Make a Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blucherry/pseuds/Blucherry'>Blucherry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Both twins have a crush on Janus cause who doesn't, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Sorry I'm a slut for angst, Unrequited Crush, alternative universe, lots of blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blucherry/pseuds/Blucherry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman adored the heroes and wanted to be like them.<br/>Logan thinks his powers were given to him to help people.<br/>Patton wants to bring good into the world.</p>
<p>Virgil is tired of hiding.<br/>Remus thinks his powers were given to him to be used.<br/>Janus wants them to be free.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani &amp; Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make a Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Roman fights villains, bullies, tries to be a good person and fails miserably.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prince’s back hit the wall. GOD, it hurt. He heard Bubbly screaming his name somewhere on the battlefield, and Dukey’s laugh not that far away.</p>
<p>— Aw, come on! Don’t tell me you’re done already! That barely hurt!</p>
<p>He looked at the villain, zir cut tentacles already beginning to heal. Ze was smiling so wide that Prince wondered if ze even felt pain. He looked around. Seer was too busy trying not to get hit by the claws of a giant dragon and Bubbly was avoiding lightings thrown by another villain.<br/>
In those few seconds he had looked away from Dukey, the octopus jerk had grabbed a near light pole with zir remaining tentacle and thrown at him. He barely managed to duck to the side before the pole hit the exact spot he was a few seconds before.</p>
<p>— Don’t ignore me! It’s rude!</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re screaming all the time, there’s no way I can ignore you, dumbass.”</em>
</p>
<p>Prince got up, and the villain smiled even more, in a way that seemed almost impossible for a normal human. This was going to be a long night. </p>
<p>[…]</p>
<p>As always, getting to his room was a difficult task, even if climbing the tree beside the window had gotten easier since he was now much taller than as a kid. The villains had fled when they heard a police siren, thus ending the fight for today.<br/>
The heroes also fled, of course. Not because Roman wanted, he actually voted for them to chase the villains, but Seer said that it was too dangerous. He hated the feeling of being so close to catching them then being forced to retreat, but he also knew Seer was right. Even so, that didn’t make him less angry.<br/>
He jumped straight into the shared bedroom, and of course, his twin brother wasn’t there. Ze was probably with zir delinquent friends doing God knows what. Roman learned very early in his life not to be bothered by it.<br/>
He fell flat in the bad, groaning from his recent injuries. He missed a party tonight because of the damn villains, and to say he was tired was not even half of it. Roman took his phone and could see his reflection before turning it on. Fortunately, there weren’t any bruises on his face, but his dark brown curly hair and make-up were a mess. He let out an audible discontent groan when the device showed him that he had 63 messages, all of them of people asking why he wasn’t at the party.<br/>
After answering those with some excuse he was sure would work well enough (“Sorry, my mom got sick and I had to look out for her”), he turned off his phone. He was definitively not in the mood to see photos of people having fun right now.<br/>
He didn’t even have to look at the window to know that Remus had arrived. He could clearly hear the sound of zir shoes when ze jumped into the room, just like he, himself, did a few minutes ago.</p>
<p>— Daaaamn bitch, what happened to you??? Was that stupid party that good? — From zir voice alone, it was obvious that ze was trying really hard not to laugh. That annoyed Roman.<br/>
— Shut up, your face looks like you just fought an angry raccoon and lost.<br/>
— I know. Awesome, right?</p>
<p>The biggest difference between the twins at all times was that Remus had a slighter darker skin (they should have the same tone, but Roman had anemia), a white streak on zir puffy, messy brown hair, a mole under zir left eye that was always covered by heavy purple eyeshadow and some scars from entering street fights. There were lots of new cuts, though.<br/>
And still, ze had come home worse before, so Roman just shrugged. </p>
<p>— Just don’t lie and say to mom it was me. Again.<br/>
— No promises. — Ze chuckled and climbed the bunk bed.</p>
<p>The next day, neither spoke about it. None of them cared enough about what the other was doing and it was totally fine. After fighting over who was going to be the first one to use the bathroom, the last toast with Crofters, and who was going to drive that day (which Roman, thankfully, won), both arrived at the school and parted ways. Another beautiful day of pretending their insufferable twin doesn’t exist!<br/>
Unsurprisingly, Remy was waiting for Roman at the moment he set foot in the classroom.</p>
<p>— Gurl, where the hell where you yesterday? You missed everything! — they arched an eyebrow and put the coffee they were drinking down.<br/>
— My mom was sick, I sent everyone a message explaining, didn't you listen to it?<br/>
— Nah, I overslept. Your words aren't worthy of my precious time.<br/>
— And I still consider you my best friend! Oh, the betrayal! — Roman stroke an extravagant pose, and just knew that even if he couldn't see it, Remy was rolling their eyes behind the dark glasses.<br/>
— Stop the drama, you harlot. We have better things to discuss now.<br/>
— Wait, let me guess. You kissed… uh, let's say five hot guys in yesterday's party?</p>
<p>Remy made an offended expression.</p>
<p>— What kind of slut do you think I am? It was only three.<br/>
— Fucking knew it. C'mon, details now.</p>
<p>They didn't stop talking even after the teacher began the class. Remy was the kind of person who always knew gossip from everyone, so they had information about everything that happened the night before. Roman wished even more that he could be there.<br/>
Sometimes, he regretted that his wish had become true. But at the same time, he loved being a hero. What if he has to lose a few parties sometimes? Or fight dumb villains and literal monsters created by negative feelings? Or hide the fact that he was different from everyone so he won't be abducted by the government???<br/>
He had the power to help people. And boy, did he adored it.</p>
<p>The day went by quickly. It was already lunchtime before Roman noticed. ADHD helped some times.<br/>
He stood up and stretched while Remy was reaching for their cane. But before they could get to it, it was snatched away, making them grasp the air.</p>
<p>— Woah, so funny. Which idiot did it this time?<br/>
— Aw, come on! It's not like you ACTUALLY need it. You're obviously faking it.<br/>
— No one is as starved for attention like you, Dec. — If Roman's face wasn't enough, his voice tone definitively showed all his annoyance — Now, give it back.</p>
<p>Dec laughed, which made Roman want to punch him, besides being considerably smaller (even though he was nowhere near to be short). Dec was that kind of rich spoiled kid who thinks the world spins around them. He had light brown hair and eyes and was always accompanied by his two goons, Octavia, a goth who didn't care about anything, and Nova, who was always trying too hard to make Dec satisfied. They were like the mean girls, but stupider.<br/>
Dec stopped laughing and looked at Roman with a smirk.</p>
<p>— I remember when you were cool, Roman. Before you started being all friendly with this fake-ass freak. What, did they paid you or something? I can't believe you would give up your popularity for this.</p>
<p>Nova laughed at the comment and Roman clenched his fists, ready to punch both of them, until he felt Remy tugging at his shirt. While Roman was sure his blind friend hated Dec as much as him, the message was clear: "Don't do anything stupid".</p>
<p>— You know what, Dec? I would rather spend all my time with Remy than with you. Regina George wannabes are definitely not my type. Now, the cane. — After he said that, Dec's face got dark.<br/>
— Woah, Roman, you really became a jerk. Well, if they want it so bad, they can come and get it.</p>
<p>Saying that, he threw the cane in the ground so hard that not breaking it was a miracle. That was the final straw for Roman, he was ready to destroy the guy. Then, Remy got up.<br/>
They didn't say anything, just walked in the direction of the sound, groping the floor until they found the cane. What happened next was surprisingly fast, but when Roman noticed, Dec was in the ground, groaning in pain.<br/>
Remy had hit him in the leg with the cane.<br/>
Nova rushed to see if he was okay, and Octavia stayed in the same place, drinking her coffee.</p>
<p>— I'm sorry, what were you saying about Roman again? — Dec didn't respond, still hurt — That's what I thought. Bitch. — They turned around — Come on Ro, I don't want to miss lunch.</p>
<p>The two of them left the trio and went into the cafeteria.</p>
<p>— I thought you signed me not to do anything to him?<br/>
— Yeah, but he was being a total dick. Someone had to do something, and if that someone were you, he would've been sent to the infirmary or straight into a graveyard. </p>
<p>They passed through the table where the drama club was sitting, and they waved and screamed Roman's name loudly. He waved back.</p>
<p>— You know you don't have to sit with me, right? — Spoke Remy, as they sat on a table that hadn't been occupied yet. — You can go and sit with your fellow drama kid friends or whatever you nerds like to call yourselves.<br/>
— You kidding me? You just left a guy groaning in pain, you're too dangerous to be left alone. Someone has to keep an eye on you.<br/>
— Ha! I could disappear from your sight every time I want and you would never find me. Don't try to stop me, Castelo.</p>
<p>Roman snickered. They kept talking and eating until it was time to return to class again. Sadly, they wouldn't be together for the rest of the day, since they would have different classes.<br/>
Roman walked into the Spanish classroom, ultra-confident since being Brazilian and having Cuban grandparents gave him an unfair advantage compared to the rest of the class. As expected, when the teacher gave them the results for the last test, he got the highest score.<br/>
He heard a sigh of frustration and turned his head in that direction. It came from Logan Berry, a guy so smart he skipped a year and was the youngest student in their class. Even the way that he talked was enough to constantly give Roman headaches.<br/>
But here's the thing: For some reason, Logan was TERRIBLE with Spanish. Roman didn't even knew why he choose that class, knowing Mandarim or french were also options.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Hey, Logan?<br/>
— What do you want, Castelo? — he answered harshly. — Have a desire for rubbing your perfect grades on my face?</p>
<p>Oh, yeah… He and Roman weren't exactly friends. Roman used to be a terrible person, a bully who thought he was better than everyone just like Dec, and a massive jerk.<br/>
Logan was a personal favorite target for lots of reasons, like being too nerdy or tall. They hated each other, to say the least. The memories made him cringe.<br/>
A lot had changed this year. He entered the drama club, met Remy, and started his job as a hero. He was a better person now, and wanted to prove it.</p>
<p>— Uh, no. Actually, I wanted to ask if you need some help with the Spanish lessons. </p>
<p>Logan looked genuinely surprised for a few seconds, his navy blue eyes widened. Then, he was back at his usual poker face.</p>
<p>— There will be no need for such a thing, I am perfectly capable of dealing with this issue myself. Now, if that was all you had to ask, I prefer listening to the teacher.</p>
<p>Roman hated his voice tone and how rude he was, but he promised himself (and Remy, of course) that he would try and be a nicer person, so he just nodded and went back into paying attention to the class.<br/>
The rest of the day went normally, he even encountered Remus one or two times in the halls but ze was with that emo friend of zirs that Roman hated.<br/>
After all classes ended, he went straight to the drama club. Ever since he quit sports and entered it, his grades got better and he became a happier person. Even if his parents weren't amused by the change, theater was a big part of his life now.<br/>
There were only a few people in the room by the time Roman arrived, most of them talking in groups. From what Roman could tell, some were discussing the unfair ending of Beetlejuice in a very heated way.</p>
<p>— Oh Roman, there you are. Mind helping me out?</p>
<p>The voice came from the only person who was not in a group, the president of the drama club, Janus Evans. He wore a blue wristband today.<br/>
Janus was a senior and a dedicated guy, but also sketchy. Some rumors said he sold tests answers to students, sometimes true one if he was feeling nice. Others said he was responsible for painting a huge snake on the principal's office wall, but no one saw him near the place, so both rumors had yet to be proven true or false.<br/>
He was also never seen without his yellow gloves or long-sleeved black jacket, making people start theorizing why. But whenever someone asked him about it, he would tell a different story. Sometimes, he had scars from an accident, others he had a skin condition that made him unable to be exposed to sunlight (Roman was sure he took that one straight from a random vampire novel).</p>
<p>— Hey Jan, what do you need?<br/>
— Well, you always have those great ideas and I'd like to know if you think we should change something in the next play announcement. </p>
<p>Roman might have slightly blushed from the compliment. Janus was a pretty person, with wavy grayish blond hair that covered his left eye and made only his sharp brown right eye visible, and his voice was just so smooth…</p>
<p>
  <em>"Dammit gay thoughts, not now."</em>
</p>
<p>He looked at the poster. </p>
<p>— Oh, we'll do Midsummer Night's Dream now?<br/>
— Yeah, but we are working on adapting it to a more modern setting. And gay.<br/>
— Now that's the kind of thing people wanna see. Hm, I think you should add some flowers here and maybe a fairy silhouette? It looks kinda empty to me.<br/>
— I'll remember your ideas, thank you, Roman. Now, — He got up, catching everyone's attention — let's start today's reunion.</p>
<p>And then, a loud noise has heard and the ground trembled.<br/>
Some of the members screamed, others lost balance and fell flat on the ground.</p>
<p>— Good graciousness, what in the world was that? — Asked a freshman, clearly frightened.<br/>
— You all stay here, I'm gonna check it. — Said Roman, already feeling like trouble was coming his way.</p>
<p>Then, he walked to the auditorium doors and opened them.<br/>
The first thing he really noticed was the giant hole in the ceiling. The sky was visible and tinted red. Never good news.<br/>
Then, a crater on the ground. Something was burning inside it, which was probably the thing that made the hole and tremors.<br/>
There was so much noise, everyone was panicking. For a moment, Roman stood in place, not sure of what to do. A few seconds later, he closed the doors and turned to the other club members.</p>
<p>— Something's happening out there. I don't know exactly what, but I think it is dangerous for us to stay here too long. Janus, can you take everyone out of here in safety? I'll go and look for people needing help.</p>
<p>The president nodded, and Roman sprinted out of the auditorium. Most people had already left the place, which was one of the advantages of having your school attacked by monsters every once in a week.<br/>
Roman hide in an empty classroom, making sure no one has around before changing into his hero outfit. The white prince outfit and red mask were crucial to hide his identity.<br/>
He took out his golden necklace, holding it tight while it changed forms into a sword. After that, he left the classroom and went outside school grounds to find the thing that was creating all that trouble.</p>
<p>It was a shadow monster, of course. Roman hated these. Shadows were created when children had bad feelings so strong that they created a physical form. These things weren't easy to deal with, and Roman was slightly disappointed it was not a villain. Well, not a human one at least.<br/>
This shadow in particular was a tall figure with lots of eyes that every once in a while would move one of their hands to the face, pull out one of the eyes and throw it away. Another would instantly regrow.<br/>
Roman felt like he was gonna puke for a few seconds. Then, he sighed, grabbed the sword firmly and charged into the monster.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time posting here<br/>I have no idea on how to format this<br/>I am very very sorry</p>
<p>You can see more about this AU on my tumblr:<br/>https://cherryceit.tumblr.com/post/617885003471306752/make-a-wish-ooooh-its-that-the-new-au-thingie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>